AMANDAxxxADAM
by sawfanforever
Summary: I DONT OWN SAW! Amanda saves Adam later she tells john Adam joins john Amanda and Hoffman in their games and love grows between Amanda and Adam


"Very rock star..." Amanda looked puzzled. "Sorry your hair it's very rock star I like it." Amanda still not know what to say to Adam "speaking of rock stars I've been instructed to give these out my buddies band they don't completely suck as far as buddy bands go" Amanda takes the paper from Adam "you live here?" "Just visiting" Amanda replied Adam just standing there shake his head. As Amanda was about to leave Adam told her "I'll see you there...you know what I'm not goanna see you there am I." Amanda replied sadly "probably not" "can I take you picture" Adam asked Amanda shyly. Amanda chuckles. "ok hold right there" Amanda stood still 'click' "Thanks." Amanda walks up a few more steps when she is about to turn back Adam has already gone out the building. *gasp* Amanda wakes up to only realize it was a dream. "Why do I keep having the same dream every night?". Ever since that day Amanda has the same dream over and over again. The next night Amanda has the same dream except she tells Adam about the bathroom and jigsaw and how she works for him and Adam questions her and how come she works for jigsaw she explains and realizes she isn't joking and when he is about to thank her Amanda wakes up, she realized why she kept have these dreams she still has feelings for Adam like she did before. Amanda went straight to the monitors in hopes to see a living Adam when Amanda arrived to the monitors she didn't see him move for a bit but as soon as she got up she same movement *gasp* Amanda gasped with joy she didn't know how to get passed john without him knowing she left to the old warehouse

* * *

"Um John I'm goanna go do some errands do you need anything" "No. oh yes Amanda turn off the bathroom monitors Adam is now dead" "Um sure john" Amanda didn't believe John about Adam being dead she knows he is still Alive. Amanda left in her car to the warehouse, she had the key to unlock Adam's shackle. When she arrived to the warehouse and entered she saw some blood stains on the floor and even though she wasn't close to the bathroom she could still smell the rotting flesh when she arrived she tried not to throw up but she couldn't help but gag at the smell of rotting flesh when Amanda found the bathroom she was looking for the light switch Amanda saw Lawrence foot and Zepp's bashed head and she finally saw Adams body she didn't know whether he was dead or still Alive she went close to him and whispered "Adam…Adam" he took a big breath and said "huh?! Lawrence?" Amanda replied shocked that he was still living "No Adam I'm Amanda I'm goanna free you" when she took the shackle off his leg she handed him some food to keep him conscience and a bottle of water Adam saw the food and couldn't believe his eyes he hasn't seen food or water in days he eat it like if there was no tomorrow and when his began to focus even more he saw that he was free and he saw the girl who freed him he looked at here he though to him self "isn't she the girl with the rock star hair" he asked her the question and she said "yes my name is Amanda and I work for jigsaw" Adam stared at her in disbelief he asked "then why did u set me free isn't jigsaw supposed to be a murder and how do u know jigsaw?!" "no he doesn't murder people he gives them a chance to live also jigsaw doesn't know I'm here and I was in a trap that could rip my jaw open and after that he gave me an offer to work with him and to know the meaning of life…Adam jigsaw can't know I let you go you need to move to another city better yet another state!" Adam stared at her thinking she isn't getting any help at all with jigsaw he was concerned about what can happen to her "what will happen to you?!" Amanda told Adam with a sympathetic voice but in a quick way "I don't know but if u stay here john-er-...I mean jigsaw will put you in another trap or even just straight up kill you that's why you need to leave!" "I can't leave without you he could kill you too."

* * *

When Adam tried to move his hand to put on Amanda's shoulder to make her feel better and tell her it will be ok he called out with pain "ss oww!" "What's wrong?!" Amanda called out with concern "ugh my shoulder just hurts" "oh shit you got shot uh...let's take you to a hospital" when they arrived to the hospital she left Adam there and some nurses took him to a room. Amanda came back to johns lair and she tried to enter as innocent as possible only to find Hoffman with the bathroom monitors on *gasp* Amanda gasped with shock and Hoffman came up to here and confronted her and she knew Hoffman would want her to do something to keep her secret save "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BASTARD?!" "you know you should talk to me that way if you want Adam alive" Amanda gasped and told him "what do you want?" in a sobbing voice. Hoffman's face grew a big evil grin and told Amanda his request's she agreed. a few moments later john arrived and Amanda and Hoffman where looking at each other angrily john asked "what's wrong?'' Hoffman replied quickly "nothing right Amanda" she replied with a sigh "right."

* * *

The next day Amanda was heading to the hospital to visit Adam she has done this for two weeks Amanda and Adam's love grew strong over the course of time and the secret grew bigger and harder for Amanda to keep her secret from John. The next day Adam was released from the hospital and when Amanda arrive she saw that Adam was out if the hospital she ran up to him to give him a hug he gave her a hug too. But Adam's shoulder still hurt "ow" "oh sorry Adam where are you goanna go" Amanda asked Adam with concern "I don't know I mean I pretty sure my landlord put my apartment for rent since I haven't been there in a long time to pay but I can go and check hope it's still there as my apartment." Adam answered back in a disappointed voice as he said he was thinking how he has been in the bathroom in a long time. " Amanda look at her watch and dropped her jaw in shock she couldn't stay to long she didn't have an excuse to leave she had to go back before she got busted "oh shit, uh Adam I need to leave now" Adam asked Amanda "what's wrong why do u need to leave so soon I barely saw you today you usually stay longer" "oh ok do you remember how I told I work for jigsaw well he doesn't know I've visited you he still doesn't know your alive and I need to go before I get busted by a certain bastard." ''oh wait he doesn't know I'm alive or you have visited me what if he found out you helped me that fucking bastard could hurt you!" "no he won't if you just stay low he won't know but I got to go now before he notices I'm gone sorry Adam bye" Amanda replied to Adam she knew she would rather stay with Adam than going back to Johns lair.

* * *

later on that day Amanda called Adam to see if he got a place or his apartment. "hello? oh Adam, did you find a place to stay at or get your apartment?" Adam told Amanda "yea I got my apartment back" "well that's good.." "oh um Amanda its my first day back in this real world and I was wondering if you would come with me and get some dinner" Adam asked Amanda anxiously hoping she would say yes "oh um Adam I would love to bu-" "oh great where do you want to go?" Adam interrupted Amanda before she could finish her sentence "uh Adam I can't go I'm sorry john might find by a certain bastard and he will rat me out I-I'm sorry Adam I would really love to go but I-" "but what?! look I don't care if he find out!" "I'm sorry Adam I just can't go" Amanda hung up, Amanda felt like she was about to cry she wants to go with Adam more than anything but she knew if she couldn't find reason to go Hoffman would rat out her out and john could put Amanda and Adam in another trap or worse.

* * *

The next day Amanda called Adam she though Adam would be mad at her for noting go to dinner with *ring* Adam woke up and finally answered "hello?..." "Adam! sorry did I wake you up" Adam replied with an angry sarcastic voice "no I was just skydiving" Amanda knew he was angry she can hear it in his voice she finally said "Adam don't be mad at me it's not like I didn't want to go to dinner with you...I mean I did want to go its just-" before Amanda could finish her sentence Adam told her "I know jigsaw and I'm not mad...anymore I just feel like your fucking blowing me off and you just don't want to be with me" Amanda didn't know what to say after a bit she finally said "Adam I wouldn't fucking blow you off...I would rather be with you but john-" Adam had heard enough of the john crap he didn't care if he found out he want to be with Amanda "look Amanda I don't give a fuck if john-jigsaw whatever his name is founds out I want to be with you I-I-I love you!" after hearing that Amanda knew that Adam was right she loved him to and the only way to be with him is to tell john the truth Amanda told Adam "your right Adam I don't care either I don't give a fuck john finds out I love you too...and this is hell for you and I'm going to tell john and I don't care what he is going to say I love you and you love me that all I wanted to hear from you" after that Adam was happy for them but worried for Amanda she could get hurt or die. " Amanda wouldn't you get hurt if that is going to happen don't fucking Tell him I'm not going to let him fucking hurt you" Amanda know Adam cares for her and wouldn't let her get hurt but john had to know "Adam he has to know and I'm not going to tell him now just soon"

* * *

A week later...Amanda walked over to johns room and entered Amanda was sacred but she knew that if she wanted to be with Adam she would have to tell him "john can I tell you something" john was drawing out some kind of pit filled with needles "what's wrong Amanda you sound scared" Amanda was scared she was terrified she was more than terrified she was petrified she stood frozen like a statue she forgot what she was going to say ,john turned around and asked Amanda "What's wrong" Amanda just wanted to tell john quick and fast about her and Adam "JOHN I FREED ADAM FROM THE BATHROOM" john didn't under stand all he heard was "john" and something about the bathroom "what?!" Amanda didn't want to repeat what she just said but it was the only way " I freed Adam from the bathroom" "You did what?!" john was shocked in disbelief "I'm sorry John but u couldn't let him suffer in that bathroom" Amanda was standing her ground and talking more clearly. " Amanda he could tell the police and turn you in do you know what you got your self into?!" Amanda saw John wasn't mad at her but worried for her "John I know who really is Adam he wouldn't hurt me or turn me into the police" john snapped back "how do you know?!" Amanda responded with a shaky voice "when he was in the hospital I would go and visit him and I got know him who he really is and he got to know me too, John he loves me he told me last week and he call me last night just to say that he loves me I know he wouldn't harm me like you wouldn't harm me"...John began to see Amanda's point maybe Adam did deserve to life "Amanda call him and tell him to come over" Amanda was scared but she trusted John.

* * *

*ring , ring, ring* " hello?" Adam answered Amanda told him about her conversation with John Adam couldn't believe her but he trusted her enough to go over to johns lair Amanda gave him the directions to johns lair when he arrive Amanda was outside waiting for him and someone who looked familiar to him when he got closer he saw that it was jigsaw John greeted Adam in a kind way "hello Adam, my name is John Kramer or as the police and press like to call me jigsaw I understand that my accomplice Amanda has freed you form the bathroom am I right" Adam stood frozen to scared to talk finally Adam said "yes sir she did and I don't want you to hurt Amanda I will do anything for her safety even go back to the bathroom and die there like I was supposed to" John chuckled and said " I'm hurt that you think I would hurt Amanda and you don't have to go back to the bathroom because you passed your test" "huh?!" Adam was confused "Adam Stanheight I have a proposal for you Amanda says you're grateful for being alive is that true? " Adam still not understanding what the hell is going on Adam asked John "I'm sorry what?...proposal?...Grateful?" "Just answer my question Adam" Adam didn't know what was still going on he was more confused than he was in the bathroom Adam eventually answered john's questions "yes sir I'm grateful" "why is that" "because I'm out of the bathroom I see life a different but good way I met Amanda she is an amazing person and I think it's safe I am in love with her" after hearing that John knew Amanda wasn't lying Adam is now grateful for life " alright now with that being said my proposal is you can be with Amanda if...you help us with our games" Adam was scared he loved the idea of being with Amanda but though "I have to kill people!" "no just take pictures of them"

* * *

The next day Adam was called by john and he was told to follow a man with the name Xavier john described Xavier as much as he can and what he did "come by at 8:00 I have a develop room for you" Adam started following Xavier around 12:00 Adam stopped around 7:25 and drove over to johns lair Adam got there at 7:50 when he entered he saw Amanda and john and a man he has never seen before. John showed Adam the develop room for the pictures there was a little window on the door and all Adam could see was Hoffman talking to Amanda john noticed that Adam kept looking back and told him "the other man's name is Mark Hoffman he is my other accomplice..." Adam couldn't help but think Amanda and Hoffman like each other john knew Adam was feeling that way he finally told Adam to calm his nerves "don't worry Amanda and Mark can't stand each other" hearing that did calmed Adam's nerves. a bit later Adam walked over to the other room where Hoffman and Amanda where before he entered heard Hoffman say "Amanda why the fuck did you tell john about the shot collar" Amanda was angry she replied to him "because I can! it was my idea plus he wont use it soon just fuck off." Adam was now peaking in trying not to be seen then he saw Hoffman grabbed Amanda violently and Hoffman pulled her close to his face and told her "you stupid motherfucker." this got Amanda angry so she spited in Hoffman's face he threw her to the ground after seeing this Adam marched in furious punched Hoffman in the face almost throwing Hoffman to the ground Amanda still on the ground Adam picked her up and asked her "are you ok?" she replied "yeah I'm fine" john walked over and said "what's going on?" Hoffman thought he can use this as his advantage against Adam and he said "Adam punched me in the face" Adam quickly said "only because he threw Amanda to the ground" Adam wanted to punch Hoffman again but hard enough to actually throw Hoffman to the ground or hard enough to break his nose and Hoffman soon saw that Adam didn't fear him like Amanda did Hoffman calmly said "because she fucking spit in my face" john finally said to all three of them "Hoffman Adam and Amanda I don't ever want to see this again understood now punches Adam don't spit on other people Amanda and throwing people to the ground Mark" they all shook their head like if they were naughty children.

* * *

later on Adam was packing up his things Amanda came by and told him "thanks for sticking up for me" Adam still packing his things said to Amanda with a smile "no problem I told you before I wasn't going to let anyone fucking hurt you not even that bastard" they both laughed on the fact that Adam just called Hoffman a bastard. Adam was trying to build up the courage to ask Amanda out to a date finally having the courage Adam asked Amanda "hey Amanda do you want to go out on a date...I mean thing is standing in our way now" Amanda grew a big smile on her face and said "umm sure, I would to go on a date with you" Adam grew red and smiled and said "ok great where do you want to go" Amanda wasn't to sure she asked Adam where he would rather go and Adam told her "um well there is a great place called Freddy's they sell hot dogs and hamburgers it's really good there" "sure" after dinner Adam invited Amanda to his apartment when they entered Adam said "welcome to my shit hole..." Amanda and Adam laughed and Amanda said in a kind voice "well its pretty nice to be honest I've seen worst" Adam asked her "what's worst than this shit hole?" Amanda laughed and said " the actual shit hole you where in" both Amanda and Adam laughed they went to go sit down on the couch they talked to what seemed endless later into their conversation Adam grabbed Amanda's hand and told her "I'm glad you went out with me tonight...I love you" and Amanda quickly said back "I love you too." Adam leaned in for a kiss and before he could reach Amanda's lips she kissed him first Adam definitely returned the kiss.

* * *

the next few weeks Adam was taking pictures of new people he was ordered to take with the names of Addison obi Gus Jonas Laura and Daniel Matthews. later on during the weeks Adam is asked to take pictures of Amanda he questions john about taking pictures of Amanda like "_why?" "is she going to die?" _and john would always say "she won't die she, she is safe." the next week Hoffman and John went to go set up the games and traps Adam tagged along twice and asked john one more time why Amanda was in the game but this time John said "to make sure the rules are followed" and next Hoffman and John went to go get everyone for the game.

...

...

...

...

...

...

everyone is now awake Jonas trying to wake up Amanda...later she is awakes coughing and checking her self Amanda starts to freak out and Jonas comes up to her and tells her "calm down" she asks him "where am I?" her responds to her saying "nobody knows we all woke up here just like you" Amanda starts to freak out and starts screaming "NOOOOO!NOOOOOO!-" Jonas try's to calm her down and tells her "hey its ok-" but she wont listen and screams again "NOOOOOO!" Amanda is now looking at the safe trying to open it...Amanda comes near obi and pushes him softly and is looking for something...a tape recorder. everyone is staring at Amanda and thinking she must know something. Amanda is pushing the bricks and finds some loose ones to find the tape recorder inside Amanda stats shaking the tape with fear knowing she is going to play the game Jonas comes to her and asks her "WHAT IS THIS?!" and she tells him now calm "everything you need to know is in this"

* * *

Amanda plays the tape everyone now almost gathering listening to the tape "greetings and welcome I trust that you all are wondering where you are I can assure you that the location is not important, but what these walls offer for you is important...salvation if you earn it three hours from now the doors to this house will open unfortunately you have two hours to live right now you are breathing a deadly nerve agent, you've been breathing it since you arrived here, those of you who are familiar with a Tokyo subway gas know it has devastating effects on the human body...the object of the game is to find an antidote several are hidden around this house one is inside the safe in front of you, you all posses the combination to the safe...think hard the numbers are one the back of your mind... X marks the spot for that clue...let the game begin" everyone begins to question Amanda "who is this?!" "what does he mean gas" "and how did you know where to find this" Amanda begins to sob quietly "this is bullshit" Xavier finds a note that reads "do not attempt to use this key on the door to this room...fuck this" Xavier heads over to the door Gus agreed with Xavier and said "yeah fuck this that's a good idea" Amanda hesitated "no, no that's not a good idea" Xavier got a bit mad and said "so what we gonna do huh?!" Amanda got scared and said "the note said not to use the key" Xavier quickly said "who gives a shit 'bout the note alright this is all big fucking' god damn joke and I'm about to end it?" Gus inserted the key to the door looked through the peep-hole 'click' 'BOOM' the gun behind the door shot Gus right in his eye now there is a big hole behind his head and blood was shooting out of it everyone started freaking out Laura started screaming Amanda was in shock Daniel and Addison had a scared look on their face Xavier just looked at Gus shot head Jonas look at Amanda now knowing she knows something Jonas grabbed her and asked her in a mad yet scared voice "you better start talking right now...what is this.?!" Amanda said still in shock "its a game" "ain't no fucking game a man just got his head blown off!" "He's testing us" "WHO'S TESTING US!" "jigsaw..." "who the hell is jigsaw!" Addison jumped into the conversation "watch the fucking news" "no who is he?" "he's a serial killer" everyone now in shock Amanda comes back to her senses and says "no he's not he's testing us he wants us to survive this BUT YOU HAVE TO PLAY FUCKING RULES" Jonas put his hand on Amanda's shoulder and asked her more calmly "I'm goanna ask you this again how do you know all of this?" looked down thinking about the reverse bear trap and her almost dying in that trap finally she said "because I've played before"

* * *

as time went by people started to die one by one obi died in a furnace while trying to get an antidote Laura died because the gas got to deep into her system Addison bleed to death when she stuck her hand's into a razor box and tying to free her hands only cut her wrist more Jonas died when he was fighting with Xavier. Xavier threw a baseball like bat with sharp nails into Jonas head the only remained players where Daniel Amanda and Xavier Amanda and Daniel where running from Xavier and lead them to the bathroom Amanda turning on the lights and Daniel looking around the bathroom sending a cold chill down his spine and Amanda having to cover he nose from the rotting flesh smell and her remembering almost everything that happened in the bathroom looking to zepp to Lawrence cut off foot to the toilet with the heart and hearing the voices from that day

"hello Mr. hindel"

'scream'

"follow you heart"

"wish I had checked in there first"

'scream'

"what the fuck is this"

"my name is very fucking confused what's you name"

"I'm goanna kill you husband now Mrs. Gordon"

"he doesn't want us to cut through our chains he wants us to cut through our feet"

'scream'

"no OH MY GOD"

'scream'

both look around and Daniel starts to bleed through his mouth and Amanda goes down to Daniel and tries to keep him conscience and Xavier walks in to the bathroom barely able to walk and Amanda telling him "he's gone" Xavier tell her tired out "doesn't matter all I want is the number on the back of his neck then yours" "you still don't know you own number how are you goanna get it if I don't tell you" Xavier walks over to the mirror to clean it only to see no glass then he raises the knife in his hand to his neck to cut the number on his neck off 'scream' Daniel wakes up kicks Xavier and Xavier Daniel grabs the hack saw gets up and slits Xavier's throat blood is gushing out of Xavier throwing punches missing and falls dead and Amanda is behind Daniel scared "fuck"

* * *

while Amanda was playing a game john was talking to Daniel's dad Eric Matthews and his swat team Eric no arguing with john about where his son is and john got him mad to the point where Eric beats up john putting a gun into his mouth and tells him "nobodies listening anymore asshole...are you going to tell me where he is huh?!" john mutters some words Eric asks him "what was that" and john says "ga-game-game over ill take you to the house" john directed Eric to the house and he enters and screaming Daniels name and he looked all around the house except the bathroom when he enters there is almost no light except for the flash light he has he walks over to the bathtub and sees a hand and said "Daniel?" the person get up and Eric sees a pig mask and passes out when he wakes up he find a tape recorder and plays it "hello Eric you probably don't even remember me but you changed my life I was guilty for a lot of things but not the drug charge you framed me for you wouldn't know the things you lose when your locked away the second time someone changed my life I was guilty...I found my self a farther a leader a teacher...when is the cure for cancer Eric...the cure for death its self the answer is immorality...by creating a legacy by living a life wroth remembering you become immortal...so now we find the tables are turned...it is I who will care on johns work after he dies...and you. my. first. test. subject!. now you are locked away helpless and alone" it was Amanda, she walks by the door and Eric see's her and mutters "you fucking bitch!" she says "game over!" "I'll fucking kill YOU. YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU FUCKING BITCH oh I'll fucking kill you NOOOO AHHHHH AHHHH"

* * *

Eric is trying to find a way out and sees a severed foot sees the hack saw and thinks about it decided not to cut it off but to break it with a broken toilet top "AHHHH!AHHHHH!" Eric picks up a pipe as a cane and walks out still looking for Daniel Amanda is walking out and hears Eric screaming "Daniel" she gets scared and worried "fuck" "DANIEL!" she hides hoping Eric would pass by her without noticing Eric walk by her. Amanda comes out sobbing scared Eric comes back and whacks her in the face with the pipe they are fighting and Eric throws Amanda into the wall several times asking her "where is her you JUNKIE BITCH!" now with her face bloody Amanda replies to him "I right fucking here!" she kicks him in his bad foot crawls away out of his reach and walks away turned around when Eric called out saying "YOUR NOT JIGSAW BITCH, your nothing!" She walks back and knocks him unconscience when she returns to johns lair Adam is the first to see her and sees how bloody she is he calls out saying "Amanda shit what happened to?! who did this to you?!" She sat down in a chair and said "nobody it's ok Adam" he snapped back and said " NO ITS NOT WHO FUCKING DID THIS TO YOU?!" Amanda said looking at him "Eric Matthews don't worry he is already taken care of but thank you for trying to take care of me" she wipes off some of the blood with Adam's help and when they finish she thanks him again and kisses him on cheek and left to her room

* * *

The next day John called in Amanda into his 'office' and tells her he will use her trap idea 'shot collar' on the future test subject Lynn Denlon now happy that her first trap will be used she responded to John happy with a smile "ok thank you John" and he smiled knowing he made Amanda happy he has thought of her as his own daughter like she thinks of him as a farther Amanda walked out of John office to see Adam entering the warehouse she ran up to him and hugged him so tight and kissed him and Adam asked her confused and happy "what was that about not that I didn't enjoy that kiss" now smiling and before Amanda told him why she was so happy she kissed him one more time and told him " John is going to use my trap its my first one and I'm just happy because I never thought that he would use one of my traps since he says I'm still a learning so I didn't think he would use my trap" Adam was happy for Amanda hugged her and told her "well then congrats! I think this calls for a celebration" Amanda smiled and said "I guess so" so looked at Adam with a smile and they made plans for a date. John soon called Adam now and telling him who to take pictures of with in a couple of weeks Adam had the pictures of every test subjects and three weeks later their game started Adam was to watch the monitors as the game was being played.

* * *

the day of the game Hoffman watched the monitor's with Adam when Lynn woke up they alerted Amanda she went go get Lynn and put the shot collar on her and then explained everything why she is there and what her task is Lynn fought fact that she couldn't save John considering she doesn't have the right tools Amanda wasn't going to give up on John he needed the surgery to remove his tumor Lynn finally agreed and when she was about to do the surgery Amanda went to the room where Adam and Hoffman where she asked Amanda asked Adam if he could be with her while John gets his surgery he tells her 'alright' when they left Hoffman though it was the perfect time to write his letter to Amanda about her game.

* * *

Amanda and Adam walked in to see that the surgery has begun Lynn asked Amanda to fill a syringe with alcohol during the surgery John's heart rate dropped and Amanda started to freak out "what's happening?" it dropped even lower from 118 to 65 to 11 Amanda was going crazy thinking that John could die any second started screaming and Adam trying to hold her back " WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM WHAT'S HAPPENING WHAT'S WRONG -" " Amanda calm down he'll be ok" Amanda starting to sob "no you don't understand Adam he is like a father to me he has helped me more than anyone he cant die!." she was now more worried that his heart rate took forever to go back to normal Adam hugged Amanda to calm her down and make her feel better Lynn needed help she called Adam when he came over her put his arm around lynn and both smiled because they both noticed that johns heart rate was going back to normal but Amanda got the wrong idea her heart dropped when she saw that Adam was smiling when he put his arm around Lynn. John was now coming back to his senses Adam turned back to Amanda to see her gone.

* * *

Amanda walked back to the monitors and saw the room empty and a letter with her name on it as she read the letter it was from Hoffman it said "Amanda you were with Cecil the night Jill lost Gideon you know it and I know it so do exactly as I say kill Lynn Denlon or I will tell john what you did then what will you live for nothing!." she began to cry she cried for a while and left when she noticed that Adam was heading back to the room Amanda went back to the other room to see if john was awake from the surgery he was still sleeping and Lynn said "don't touch him it would only make it worse" Amanda got mad 'don't touch him' got her thinking of Adam putting his arm around Lynn and both of them smiling Amanda turned to Lynn got her by the chin and got her gun John woke up and shouted "AMANDA! Put it away...trust me put it away leave us alone...now!" She left and Lynn whispered " you're a fucking freak!"

* * *

Amanda was more scared of the fact that she could lose Adam to Lynn than the fact john could know her secret she went to a different part of the room and cut her self which she hasn't done in quite a while. Amanda would pass by the room john and Lynn were in and sometimes hear Lynn begging him to let her go Amanda walked back and forth asking Adam if Jeff was almost coming and the last time she went Adam said "almost he is at 'the rack'" Amanda was about to leave but before she did Adam asked her "hey why did you leave before john's surgery was finished" Amanda got mad remembering about Adam and Lynn she didn't want to tell him but at the same time she did she made up an excuse "because I didn't want to see it I got uh...sick feeling" Adam chuckled and didn't believe her "Amanda you have seen bloody death up close before a sick feeling why did you really leave?" she snapped at him "FINE! I GOT MAD AT YOU!" Adam had a confused puzzled face and asked her "why? what did I do to get you mad?" "YOU FUCKING PUT YOU ARM AROUND LYNN AND YOU BOTH SMILED LIKE IF YOU FUCKING LIKE HER I MEAN DID YOU HAVE TO FUCKING DO THAT YOU COULD HAVE JUST KEEP YOU HANDS TO YOUR SELF!DO YOU FUCKING LIKE HER DID YOU REALLY EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!" Adam shot up from his chair and couldnt believe what he was hearing he cares about Amanda "AMANDA! I don't give a shit about Lynn" Adam gets Amanda's and tells her in the most caring voice he could find "I only care about you I told you before that I love you! I would protect you I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you!" she took her hand from Adam and told him "ever think you were the one who could hurt me" she left angrily went she left and closed the door Adam went the that desk near the monitors and pushed everything off the desk in rage and cursed at him self and had a tantrum and whispered to himself "no Amanda I haven't thought of that" he couldn't believe that he had hurt her the one person he really cared about he leaned against the wall and went down having a tear roll down his face .

* * *

Amanda went back and almost forgot about her task she has to kill Lynn when she walked back to john and Lynn she told him "Jeff is at his last test" john looked at Lynn and said "congratulations Lynn you are free to go" Amanda said "yea but he's not all the way out yet" "undo her collar Amanda and let her out" "no he's not finished he's not all the way" "Amanda Lynn is more important than you know unlock her collar and let her go" "I said no" she gets her gun ready 'click' "Amanda there are rules" "I SAID NO!...she doesn't deserve to go free" Lynn now scared "you promised" "I DIDN'T PROMISE YOU SHIT!" she points the gun at Lynn "Amanda even with that gun it is Lynn that holds your life in her hands" "oh fuck you, you give her control me FUCK YOU!" Lynn putting her hand up knowing the gun can go off any second telling Amanda "I wont tell anyone I promise I won't please I have a family!" "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UPPPP!... AND STOP FUCKING MOVING AROUND!" Adam heard Amanda he was watching the monitors and what was going on "and what about the other test subjects" the gun still pointed at Lynn "what about them?" "is that how you felt about them...is that how you felt about Eric Matthews" "Eric Matthews... I'll tell you how I felt about Eric Mathews...he took my life from me so I just returned the fucking favor" "no Amanda that's what you thought but I know different you left him for dead didn't you...but I cleaned up for your mistakes I for gave you for them" " what you do is no different is no different from murder you torture people you watch them die but now you begging me not to kill this worthless bitch on the ground of some game" "...Amanda step back" "that's bullshit nobody changes it's all a lie" "if you fail in this we all fail succeed and we all succeed" "that's a lie!...I'll tell you she hasn't change because nobody fucking changes nobody is reborn it's all bullshit it's all a fucking lie and I'm just pawn in your stupid game's...I don't mean anything to you" "no you mean everything to mean" "fuck you!" "our fates are in linked...I have tried to help you Amanda" she looked at john and her hand shaking with the gun "so help me fix me FIX ME MOTHERFUCKER IM STANDING RIGHT HERE...why is she so important to you?" "she's not important to me she's important to you" "she's not important to me *sniff*" "I beg you to reconsider that...this is you last chance Amanda" "she's nothing" the gun is still pointed at Lynn "the times running out...now you think about what you are doing" Amanda is sobbing "now you think about you are doing think about everything you have done" Jeff enters the other room and Adam see's him through the monitors "SHIT!" he is running quickly bit care still so Jeff wouldnt notice him

* * *

Adam was about To enter he heard a gun shot he ran to the room to see Jeff holding Lynn and a gun pointed to Amanda Jeff shot Amanda in the shoulder Jeff went to a corner and set Lynn down Adam went straight to Amanda and got a small towel to stop the bleeding and asked her "shit, Amanda are you ok?" she couldn't talk John looked and told her "Amanda its ok it was you test you game...I was testing you I took you in I select you for the honor of carry on my life's work but you didn't you didn't test anyone's will to live your test subjects merely victims their games were unwinnable..." John couldn't look at her anymore Adam kept trying to keep her conscience "Amanda...come one Amanda stay with me Amanda!" John looked at both of them and told Adam "take her to the other room" Adam carefully pick up Amanda he knew she would make it he has been shot in the shoulder before and he knew how much pain Amanda was going through

* * *

Adam called an 911 for an ambulance "911 what's your emergency" "hello um I my girrrll...I mean my friend got shot I need an ambulance" "ok sir calm down how did he/she get shot?" "A crazy man shot her" "alright what is your address?" Adam gave the operator the address it took almost an hour to arrive with in the hour Adam looked back to Amanda and the monitor's he saw Jeff cut John's throat and saw John talking out a tape recorded and in a minute John died so did Lynn her collar degnated And 15 minutes later a guy came in he had a gun in his hand he shot Jeff four time's and Jeff fell dead Adam went to the door of the other room and closed the door locked it and turn off the lights he could see through the monitor's what the man was doing he saw that the man had found the secret door that is the wall Adam had to leave Amanda for a bit he got the pig mask and put it on and some gloves got a syringe and filled it up the liquid that knocks the 'victims' out he saw the man and attacked him taking away.

* * *

The man woke up in a glass cube that would be filled with water and would drown him all if his weapons where out of his reach "HEY HELP !HELLLP!" The jugs over him began to get full of water that would travel through two small plastic pipes the water began to fill the cube the man started to panic frantically looking for something to save him he found a pen and jammed the pen into his throat took every think out so he could breath through the pen and the ambulance Adam call had finally arrived for Amanda and they found the man in the warehouse Amanda and Adam in one ambulance car and the man in another both raced to these injured people to a hospital the paramedics in Amanda's car out to the hospital first and got out to check her in when they left she muttered a few words "John...must. carry ...life.. work" Adam was the only one that heard Amanda. the paramedics and the driver were gone they got her a room she was stable so Adam could be with her until she wakes up when Amanda

* * *

woke up she just saw white but as her eyes adjusted more she saw doctors nurses a small T.V. a heart rate monitor besides her and finally a sleeping Adam. "Adam!?" he woke up "oh Amanda you awake thank god" "how the hell did I get to the hospital?" "I called 911 I told you I was going to protect you" she smiled and got his hand looking down but then looking back at him still smiling and said to him "thank you Adam I sorry I got mad at you back at the warehouse I just...I just got scared thinking I was going to lose you to Lynn I mean you smiled when you put you arm around her I though you like her the whole time well since you started to take pictures of her I mean why did you smile." he sat down next to her and said "I say that johns heart rate was going back to normal so I was happy for you because of how you said he was like a dad to you and you did have a right to be mad at me and its ok I mean I got scared that I would lose you to Jeff I mean I was fucking mad I just I didn't know what to do you're the only person left in my lifeand I don't want to lose you either" the smiled at each other reveling their real true feeling about each other .

* * *

The room was silent for a while the only things they heard where people's foots steps and an over head P.A. "...Dr. Nemhur your need at room 14B..." Amanda killed the silence and said to Adam with a chuckle "wow this is déjà vu" "what do you mean?" "I mean we were both in the hospital for the same reason because someone has a wounded shoulder from a jigsaw game" the both chuckled and Adam said "oh yea I didn't notice that until now...Amanda can I ask you something" a nurse walked in the room and brought Amanda food "here is some juice and chicken and a bread roll with a potato" Amanda smiled and the nurse and said "Thank you" the nurse left "*chuckle* why would they give me all this?" "because you need to build up your strength or that's what they told me when I was the hospital for my wound" "oh ok...so um...what did you want to ask me?" Adam was sacred and shy like always when he would ask Amanda a question "well um...I was thinking we have been on a few dates and I love you and I can tell you love me too...so I guess what I'm really trying to say is if you would be my girlfriend..." a small pause came after but Amanda didn't think much because she already knew her answer"of course I would love to be your girlfriend" Adam smiled and said to Amanda with joy "thank god I can finally be with you" the kissed for a while until Adam pulled away and asked Amanda if she would continues johns work she said looking down with a small frown "I don't know...I guess mark will have to carry his life's work he was second in line for this and I just want be with you and not let you or me meet death"

* * *

Amanda was released from the hospital in two weeks she had to tell mark that he would be carrying johns work and why and mark didn't fight it accepts it gladly Amanda would still help but not kill or do contraptions just pick the test subjects and within a year Adam and Amanda got married and had a son named Ethan

* * *

a year had almost past Amanda and Adam had a family and though they thought they were done with jigsaw a surprise came by to visit them on their one year anniversary...a surprise that will affect them and even their son...

* * *

**my first one leave a comment on what you though no negative things if you hated it then never come by and read it again if you ship Amanda and Adam comment :) maybe I will make a sequel if I get good ratings and comments but until then bye **


End file.
